Bring me to Life
by Cherazz22784
Summary: Songfic. While in the eternal darkness of the puzzle, Yami's first thoughts of feeling Yugi's presence and his hopes for the future. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world! Plus, there'd be some major changes to the show, namely, Tea( Also, I do not own Evanescence!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first story ever published on Fanfiction.net, so please be gentle. Feedback is craved, flames will be used to incinerate Tea evil grin Enjoy! Also, this story could be taken as slight, one-sided YY/Y. At least, that's how I see it.  
  
"Song lyrics"

'Yami's thoughts'  
  
Now, without further delay, on to the story!  
  
"Bring me to life"- By Cherise Wheeler  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb."  
  
'Darkness. All I know is darkness. I have lost count of how long it has been since I have seen the beauty of the golden sun, the beauty of Ra. I long to see it with my own eyes again, but I know, that is but a dream. The darkness has numbed me, I feel lost in its grasp. So numb... '  
  
"Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there, and lead it back home."  
  
'I feel like I'm without a soul, without a purpose anymore. That has been my sole thought for millennia now. I don't even remember my own name that was lost to the abyss long ago. I feel so cold, but today, something is different. I feel warmth nearby; a feel a calming presence...Are you the one to release me? '  
  
"Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
'Yes, you are different from the others. The others just wanted my puzzle for wealth and greed, but I hear your angelic voice, and I know, you would never do such a thing. You accept my puzzle from an elder, with a smile upon your face. You are eager to test your knowledge and intelligence. Please save me. Please solve the puzzle. Please, no more darkness... '  
  
"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
'Awaken my dead nerves, make me feel again, young one. Please, I am nothing...save me...Yes, I am certain...you are the one... '  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life."  
  
'What are these feelings stirring within me? It makes me smile, and makes me feel...warm. It feels wonderful to smile. I look around, and it seems the darkness is shrinking from your mere touch. I feel you are closer to your goal, I am glad. I long to have a place in the world again, to be real as a spirit can become...bring me to life. '  
  
"Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become, bring me to life."  
  
'Yes! You are near the completion of my puzzle! I sigh in joy! Gasp! Joy, I cannot remember when I felt it last...Wait! A voice! I hear a name, Yugi...Yugi...Yes that is your name... Please, save me young one. '  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead."  
  
'Wait! Why do I not feel your warmth anymore? I feel cold again. Where have you gone love? Wait! Where did that come from? How can I love someone I have never seen? But, wait; I am wrong, I have seen him. I have seen his soul. I have felt the warmth of his heart, his soul...I long for you to return young one...I long for you to save me from the death I am trapped in, the darkness that binds me...you are the life... '  
  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here. There must be something more. Bring me to life."  
  
'Can't you see me? Can't you feel my presence in front of you? No, you can't, can you? For, I am not visible, still trapped...as I have been for an eternity...it seems I've been sleeping for thousands of years, but it couldn't be that long could it? Oh Ra, I'm crazy! I've got to open my eyes again, for because of you, I have thoughts again. Will you awaken my soul as well? Or will you give up, like so many others, and leave me to my torment; to my death? You are the one! There must be something more to you, I know it! I feel it! '  
  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here. There must be something more. Bring me to life."  
  
'What is this sensation? I am gasping; breathing...could it be? I am free! The boy has released me! I feel such incredible joy! It is indescribable! I'm alive in the beautiful creature's body. He looks so much like me! This is amazing! Wait, what is that in the sky? Oh Ra, it is you! The sun! This is the happiest day ever! Thank you Yugi! You have given me a second chance at life. I can never repay you for what you have done, but I swear on my puzzle, I will protect you with my entire being. You are precious to me. You have brought me...to life '  
  
Finish  
  
There, I hope you all liked my story! Please review? It would make my day! Plus, I'll give you a Yami and Yugi plushie, if you tell your friends? Pretty please? Lol! I feel I made a good story here. I put a lot of effort into it, so ya, thanks again!  
  
Review  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

V


End file.
